


Nine True Facts About Gus And Shawn, Detectives/Boyfriends

by Kyra



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/pseuds/Kyra





	Nine True Facts About Gus And Shawn, Detectives/Boyfriends

1\. Whenever they're ordering in, Gus pulls out the menu from the drawer full of menus they keep in the office, and carefully looks over the whole thing and before he's halfway through, Shawn's picked up the phone and put in their whole order. You don't know what I wanted, Gus always says, and Shawn says, please, you got the jerk chicken (or pad thai, or sausage and mushroom) the last 13 times in a row we've ordered from here, and Gus says, well, maybe I wanted to try something new, but then he eats the whole thing as soon as it gets there. Or at least as much of it as he can get through before Shawn finishes his whole meal and starts in on Gus's.

2\. "That's not how you tie a perfect knot," says Shawn. "Oh, really," says Gus. "No," says Shawn and jumps up from the arm of the couch where he's been pretending to sit still, and untangles Gus's whole tie and starts over. Gus has been tying his own tie for ten years now, but he stands still and lets Shawn fiddle with it until he's happy, his thumbs brushing Gus's Adam's apple as he lectures Gus on presentability and James Bond or something.

3\. They argue about who's straighter. Especially good fodder is when Shawn catches Gus watching Queer Eye or Gus catches Shawn reading the Lifestyle section of the paper. I can't believe you even doubt that I'm the straight one, Shawn says, or Gus says, watch out, all my manliness will rub off on you.

4\. Gus is actually the straighter one, except when Shawn is.

5\. It's a kind of stupid argument for guys who give as many blowjobs as they do.

6\. Gus likes that Shawn tells him everything... eventually. Sometimes it's two weeks after a case, and in the meantime he's used what he didn't tell Gus to trick him into some "hilariously" embarrassing situation, often with a girl. But then they'll be at lunch or Shawn will be falling asleep with his head on Gus's stomach and he'll tell Gus every little piece he used to put a case together, stuff Gus wouldn't even think of looking for, stuff he doesn't tell anyone else, with his breath coming through the fabric of Gus's shirt, hot against his skin.

7\. Gus gets jealous of Lassiter -- well, not _of_ Lassie, but that 'enemies with an undercurrent of undefined tension' thing he and Shawn have going on, which Shawn enjoys way too much. It's not cool.

8\. Shawn knows this and shamelessly uses it to his advantage, whenever he wants the sex to be especially good that night.

9\. They usually save work for work and "that thing we do" -- what Shawn likes to call it in a voice that's supposed to be Gus's, after he might have accidentally called it that once -- for not-work, but sometimes after they've had to impersonate incompetent caterers or run through four backyards after they got caught sneaking into someone's garage or when Shawn makes Gus "talk that hep talk" to a convenience store clerk, Shawn will kiss Gus up against a wall somewhere, just around the corner from where someone could totally catch them. "You are crazy," Gus says, but he lets Shawn do it again, and puts his hand up in that crazy hair and kisses him back. Even if it does make Shawn make a smug noise.


End file.
